Time Stopped
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Teddy finds out he's gay. To make matters worse, he's in love with his godfather. What happens when Harry comes to check on him in the middle of the night and Teddy can't hold out any more? Disclaimer: I don't own this J.K. Rowling does Warning: Yaoi


Time Stopped

Time stopped. It did not go forward. It did not go back. It just stopped. Teddy felt nothing. He'd found out something. Something that would make people hate him. He was part werewolf, and to top that off he'd found out he was gay. Gay, and in love with his godfather, the famous Harry Potter. He couldn't tell Harry of course, Harry would hate him. Fear of being hated had stopped time for him.

Oh he knew it still moved. He knew it inside, but outside, in his mind, nothing moved. He grew silent, moody. He withdrew inside himself. Harry noticed something was wrong. He knew Teddy was suffering, but he didn't know why.

Harry rolled over in bed. Teddy hadn't been out of his room in days. Harry looked at the clock beside his bed. 12:00 flashed on it. "Damn it." He muttered, he couldn't sleep because he was worrying about the teen that lived with him. On a sigh he got out of bed. When he'd stayed in his room like that at Teddy's age. He'd had a secret that he'd been afraid to share. He'd been afraid to tell people that he hadn't wanted to be an auror. He'd wanted to get a muggle job, a job away from the wizarding world. In the end he'd failed. He'd gotten a job as an auror anyways.

Quietly he walked to Teddy's room, and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" came the instant reply. Harry's breath caught, Teddy's voice was so… sexy… 'No! I can't think that way about him! He's my godson!' He steeled himself, "Hey Teddy can I, er… come in?" he asked. Teddy paused, "Yeah. I s'pose." he said.

Harry opened the door and stepped in quietly shutting the door. Teddy sat in the middle of rumpled blankets, his naked chest glowing in the moonlight. Harry held back a groan, but couldn't help the whoosh of his breathe leaving his body. Teddy looked up sharply. He'd heard it. He saw Harry's eyes darken. Teddy felt a shiver run along his skin. Harry saw something enter Teddy's eyes.

"What's wrong Teddy?" he asked softly willing himself not to harden, this was his godson. Harry went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Teddy. Teddy wouldn't meet his eyes. "I-I can't tell you, you'd hate me." He said looking at the opposite side of the bedroom. Harry was silent for a moment. "I would never hate you, I couldn't hate you. I- I like you Teddy." Harry said careful not to say love. He was afraid he'd cut too close to the truth of what he was feeling.

Teddy looked at him hope in his eyes. Then it died, and he looked away again. "Teddy," Harry put his hand on Teddy's thigh, "tell me." he said. Harry was about to try again when suddenly Teddy moved and his lips were pressed against his godson's. Harry's eyes widened, and he gasped. Teddy took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Teddy's hands roamed his body. Harry didn't have a shirt on. Teddy brushed his fingers across Harry's nipples. Harry arched, "What are y-you doing?" he asked moaning. Teddy smiled trailing kisses down Harry's throat to his left nipple. He sucked on it and ran his tongue and teeth over it. "I'm loving you. I love you." He nipped and sucked his way down Harry's stomach to the edge of Harry's pants.

"This is wrong." Harry moaned as Teddy pulled down Harry's soft pajama pants with his teeth. Harry gasped and arched as Teddy sank his teeth into Harry's hip. Not deep enough to mark him, but hard enough to have Harry feel it. Teddy threw Harry's pants in a corner. He smiled mischievously his eyes dark with need. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers over Harry's hard cock. Harry moaned and thrust up.

"Gods Teddy." He growled. Teddy licked the engorged head of Harry's penis. He ran his teeth lightly over it, teasing Harry. Teddy's hands played with Harry's balls. Teddy took Harry's member into his mouth. Teddy deep throated Harry. Harry moaned and arched up. Teddy moaned around Harry causing vibrations to run up him. Harry thrust into Teddy's mouth.

Harry could feel himself tightening. "Teddy stop, I-I'm gunna cum!" he said trying to stop. Teddy ignored him, and kept sucking. With a cry Harry came into Teddy's mouth. Teddy sucked the bitter fluid from his godfather, swallowing it all. He pulled his mouth away and licked his lips. Teddy's hair was a soft pink color.

Teddy moved back up Harry's body to kiss him. Harry moaned as he tasted himself on his godson's lips. Teddy stroked Harry's member until it became hard again. Teddy got a bottle of lube out. He put a bunch on Harry's dick. This wasn't his first time, but it would still hurt. He didn't care. He positioned his godfather at his entrance. Carefully he set himself down. Harry was large, and it hurt, but the hurt was soon replaced by pleasure. Harry moaned and thrust up. Teddy gasped. Harry suddenly flipped them around so Teddy was on his back. Harry rode him hard. Teddy screamed and met Harry thrust for thrust. Harry rammed into Teddy's prostate. White hot pleasure shot through Teddy. He felt himself tightening. "I'm gunna… Ah!" he gasped as he shot his cum between them. Harry thrust deep and came. Harry collapsed. Teddy cuddled. "I love you Harry." He said, he felt better. Harry kissed Teddy's lips, "I love you too." Harry said pulling Teddy tight to him and falling asleep.

Teddy smiled. Time was moving again.

End.


End file.
